vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Progenitus
Summary Progenitus is a hydra-esque god with enormous power that is described to be the Soul and Creator of Alara in its fullest. According to a vision, it had become bored with creation and wished to destroy it, thus he set 5 storms to consume the plane of Alara; those being Wildfire, Earthquake, Windstorm, Flood and Void. He was then stopped by Cylia, an elf that managed to throw a dagger poisoned with his essence at his heart which forced him into a physical hydra form. Around this time, Alara had been split into 5 shards with Progentius being located on the shard of Naya, 2 of his 5 heads that each represented the 5 colors of mana withered away due to the split and he was forced into a slumber. Millennia later, Progenitus woke up and wished to talk to Cylia, not knowing how long is has been since he went into a slumber. His attempts of communication were then corrupted by Nicol Bolas who told those who could hear him to build an army against an invasion led by Sarkhan Vol which would then unknowingly to them, would help converge enough mana for Nicol Bolas to then start the Conflux. An event caused by him in attempts to gain back his pre-mending power which in turn connected the 5 shards of Alara back into one plane, this event also however gave Progenitus the strength to become fully awoke and regenerate his lost heads. Now awakened, he surges through Alara, representing the physical embodiment and soul of Alara now that it has suddenly reconnected. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 2-C Name: Progenitus Origin: Magic: The Gathering Gender: Non applicable, but referred to as male Age: As old as Creation Classification: Hydra God, Creator of Life, Soul of Alara Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Life Creation, Mastery and Embodiment over all 5 Colors of Mana, Elemental Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 8; Can likely exist as long as Alara exists in its entirety), Abstract Existence (Is the soul of Alara and embodies all 5 colors of mana with the hydra form only being a physical version of him), Non-Corporeal, Poison Manipulation, Regeneration (At least Mid), Blindness Inducement, Protection from virtually all forms of Magic, Reality Warping, and harm, Magic Absorption, Likely all abilities that are used by any natives to Alara Attack Potency: At least Low Multiverse level (Created/Is the Soul of Alara, a plane that contained an amount of mana immense enough to survive being split into 5 separate individual planes) Speed: Unknown (Hasn't displayed any speed feats) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: At least Low Multiversal Durability: At least Low Multiverse level (Only something that contained his essence could injure him) Stamina: Virtually limitless Range: Low Multiversal Intelligence: Unknown, described to act as the plane of Alara as if it were a entity in of itself Weaknesses: Will be forced into a slumber if his mana were to be cut off in some way. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Summons massive storms that can span across the plane Note: It has been unconfirmed whether or not if the vision is actually fact or just a tale that explained the splitting of Alara. Because of this, the page uses what knowledge we currently have. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Magic: The Gathering Category:Element Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Abstract Entities Category:Poison Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Weather Users Category:Creation Users Category:Magic Users Category:Gods Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Tier 2